The Sister Guardian
by Willberforce0123210
Summary: Clary lives with her abusive farther and innocent sister who knows nothing about how abusive there farther is until one day she see's it happening. Clary now must face lives challanges with her little sister, her best friends and the boy she loves whilst her farther is plotting revenge that involves death. Rated M just incase. R and R please. Xxxxxx


I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters, cassandra clare does. However I do own the OC's.

.O.O.O.O.

Clary's farther left for work after hitting her in the gut and then kicking her to the ground.

"Next time keep the breakfast hot and ready" her farther snarled into her ear before slamming her head on the floor.

Instead of whimpering she stood up and brushed herself off, she was used to this life. Her dad was always hitting her, she took two beating's everyday. Her little sister Willow was asleep upstairs in there shared room, Clary was always protecting her and would rather take 10 or more beating's to make sure she got none. Her little sister didn't know how much of a horrible man there farther was. No one knew.

Clary ran upstairs to wake up her little sister, she opened the door to find Will with a small smile on her face whilst she dreamed.

"Will wake up"

Will stirred but did not get up.

"Wake up we have school" will just groaned.

Clary then walked up to her and tickled her. She tickled and tickled until they had to get ready for school.

Clary made Will her breakfast then helped her dress whilst she got dressed herself.

Clary then walked Will to school like she does everyday, and then she walked to her own school.

Clary had few friends in the school, she had her group of friends, there was Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace. They all knew each other for years but only three of the people at that table new her problem at home. That was Magnus, Alec and Izzy. They weren't meant to know, she didn't want them to know because them knowing puts them in danger. They asked how she was and made sure that nothing was broken, they were good friends, Izzy sometimes helped her cover up her cuts and bruises.

Suddenly two different arms draped around her shoulders. She looked to her left and right to see Jace and Alec.

"How are you Clary" Alec asked, Clary understood the different meaning and just nodded.

The three walked into school. When Alec and Jace took there arms away to open there lockers when Sebastian Verlac spun Clary around and pushed her against the lockers.

"Hey sugar" he whispered in her ear, Clary was trying to push him away.

"How about we have some fun" he growled in her ear, she started pushing desperately now and shaking her head. He just started ti drag her off when Alec and Jace came back. Alec and Jace growled at Verlac, Alec pushed him away and grabbed Clary and held her when she sobbed, and Jace started beating Sebastian up.

"Stay away from her Verlac" he snarled, they left to go to class's.

(Time skip, to after school, Clary and Jace are picking Will and Max up from there school)

"Clary" Will shouted and ran into her arms.

"Hey there" Clary chuckled.

"Hi Clary" max said when walking up to Jace.

"Hi Max"

"Fine everyone ignore Jace, no hi for me and no hug hey" Jace lifted a hand and placed it over his heart with a fake hurt expression.

"Aaawww" will said and gave Jace a hug.

"Thank you very much" was his reply when hugging her back.

"Clary can will stay over for tonight, we can go to school together. Please please" Max asked with a puppy dog expression.

Clary looked to Jace who shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I will pick you up tomorrow from school, alright?" Clary said.

"Thank you clary" was wills words with a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

.O.O.O.O.

(Time skip to lunch school the next day)

Clary checked her phone to see it was from Jon, her cousin, saying that Valentine was in a terrible mood and was heading home now. With that Clary ran out of school heading home so she could get her punishment.

(Time skip to 30 minutes after Will schools finished)

Clary was on the ground, Valentine and his friends had knifes and were cutting things into her skin, "worthless", "whore" , "pathetic", what they tell her everyday so she won't forget that she is those things. She was screaming, the pain was to much, they were cutting deep enough to scar and it was painful, after they were finished or half way through they would put boiling water on it.

Jace decided to drop Will home. He knocked and there was no answer. He was about to bring will to his house and phone Clary, when he heard a scream. Clarys scream, his Clarys scream.

Will looked up at Jace with terror in her eyes, clearly recognising the scream too.

He pulled her behind him and kicked the door open.

It flew open to reveal Clary on the floor with four men above her, engraving things in her skin, one of them men was her farther.

Everyone stopped to look at himself and Will.

It was silent.

Silent.

"RRRUUUNNNN" Clary screamed at the top of her lungs.

"JACE RUN, GET HER OUT OF HERE!" She screamed when her dad stabbed her hand, all the way through.

It took Jace a second to process what was happening, in that time two of the men started to approach. Jace picked Will up and ran.

He ran through the streets, people gave him weird looks but he kept running. He ran into an ally and set Will down.

"Hide here, it'll be alright. Look there's a good hiding place." He whispered to her.

"W-w-where are y-you going" she stuttered.

"I'm going back for Clary" he said with confident in his voice, however he is terrified inside, not for himself but for the girl he loves...he only just figured this out! How could he be this blind.

He loves her.

He's in love with her.

Will went to the hiding spot, he stood up and was about to walk away when he heard it.

"Come out Will its daddy, come on boy I know your...aaahhh there you are boy, where's my daughter"

Jace turned around to see Valentine standing there, an evil and sadistic glint in his eyes.

"What the hell have you done to Clary." You could hear that Jace was clearly angry with Valentine.

Valentine just smirked and moved closer to Jace, Valentine pulled out his knife and was about to lounge at Jace when Will jumped out.

"Daddy no please, this isn't you, why daddy please...please stop. You hurt Clary" Will began to sob when Jace pulled her behind his back.

"She's a horrible girl Will, she deserved it, you have to be punished aswell Will, its the way it works" Valentine finished with a sly smile on his face.

"Over my good damn body" A voice snarled and hit Valentine over the head with a frying pan. He fell to the floor. Standing above him was Clary, she was covered in blood and her clothes were ripped. She was in so much pain but didn't care she had to protect the people she love's.

Valentine stirred. She hit him over the head again.

Two more men came.

"Jace protect her...please" Clary said with tears in her eyes.

"No Clary wait"

"Jace take her and go"

" I have to tell you something". He cried.

"Just take her"

"I LOVE YOU" he screamed at her, he started crying.

"I love you too" she mouthed back. She looked at Will and mouthed the "I love you" to her. She turned back to the men.

Jace didn't leave, he took Will and hid her and told her to phone his siblings and tell them what's happening and to not leave unless it is him or Clary.

By the time he got back to Clary one guy was on the ground bleeding and she had a guy pinned to the wall, however he pulled a gun and shot her in the side.

She starred wide eyed but pulled herself together quickly, she used the frying pan from the floor and hit him over the head three times before letting himself fall to the ground.

She followed soon after.

Jace ran towards her and pulled her head into his lap.

"Stay with me, come on stay. Please...please" he cried.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course, your too idiotic to be with out me"

He smiled at her words when they heard a scream.

They looked over to see a struggling Will and Izzy and Alec.

Clary stood up, much to Jace's protest and wobbled over to them where Will ran into Clary.

Clary shrieked in pain... the next thing she knows Jace is carrying her with a panicked and horror struck face.


End file.
